The present invention relates to a connector for optical fibers.
Various applications employ optical fibers for data transmission, including Local Area Networks (LANs), industrial plants, automobiles and aerospace. Typically, these optical fibers are constructed of glass with a polymeric buffer sheath. In order to form a connection between the fibers, and between the fibers and electro-optical devices, the buffer is stripped and the optical fiber must then be carefully cleaved and polished in order to form an acceptable connection. A separate cleaving tool and/or polishing device is often required which may be costly or require training to terminate the optical fiber. Additionally, the cleaving tool or polishing device may be misplaced or otherwise unavailable at the time of termination. It is a time consuming and craft-sensitive process to cleave and polish the optical fiber for connection into existing connectors.
I have developed a connector which is economical and easy to install. The connector includes first and second housing portions for mating with each other. When the optical fiber is inserted into the first housing portion, a strain is pre-applied to the optical fiber. The second housing portion includes a blade such that when the first and second housing portions mate, the blade cleaves the strained optical fiber without additional preparation of the fiber, for example, without the need for removal of a portion of the buffer.
One aspect of the invention comprises a fiber optic connector comprising:
first and second housing portions for mating with each other;
means for positioning an optical fiber in said first housing portion; and
a blade housed in said second housing portion, said blade being configured for cleaving the optical fiber when said first and second housing portions are mated.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of interconnecting optical fibers comprising:
inserting said fiber into a first housing portion;
positioning said fiber around a curvature formed on said first housing portion to strain said fiber; and
mating a second housing portion with said first housing portion;
cleaving said optical fiber with a blade positioned in said second housing portion, said fiber strain being partially relieved by said cleaving; and
receiving said fiber into a groove in said second housing portion.